Uma Viagem a Outro Lugar
by Alex Weaver McGee
Summary: Depois de muita confusão no mar, Sandy convida Patrick, Bob Esponja, Seu Sirigueijo e Lula Molusco para fazer uma viagem que eles nunca tinham sonhado em fazer. Deixem reviews.. please!
1. Um dia não muito bom para Lula Molusco

**Sponge Bob Square Pants**

Uma Viagem a Outro Lugar

Bom, essa aí é minha primeira fic, então to tentando fazer ela ficar o melhor possível.

Espero que gostem **XD**

Aguardem que a fic vai ter um trailer. Quando tiver pronto eu aviso e deixo o link.

**Resumo:** Depois de muita confusão no mar, Sandy convida Patrick, Bob Esponja, Seu Sirigueijo e Lula Molusco para fazer uma viagem que eles nunca tinham sonhado em fazer.

-------X--x----X--x-------

**Um dia não muito bom para Lula Molusco**

Um belo dia na Fenda do Bikini, Bob Esponja estava acordando para ir trabalhar no Siri Cascudo.

Fooooooooonnnnnnnn! Seu despertador toca:

-Bom dia Gary!

-Mauuu..

E Bob Esponja foi todo feliz pro trabalho.

-Estou pronto, estou pronto, estou pronto!

Chegando no Siri Cascudo ele pega sua espatula:

-Oh espátula querida, me ajude a fazer esse hambúrgers de siri. - disse Bob idolatrando a espátula que para ele era uma coisa valiosíssima.

-Bob Esponja para de falar com a espátula e me manda dois hambúrgers de siri com bata frita e muito molho – era o Lula Molusco com aquela sua voz irritante.

-Então tá bom Lula Molusco - E Bob todo habilidoso fez os hambúrgers bem rápido. - Prontinho. Dois hambúrgers saindo.

Chega Seu Sirigueijo com um tanto de dinheiro na mão:

-Bob Esponja, eu não acredito. O lucro do Siri Cascudo está rendendo muito e por isso eu resolvi aumentar o seu salário.

-Seu Sirigueijo! Eu acho que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas na sua vida. - Bob Esponja fala espantado com a atitude do dono do Siri Cascudo.

-Eu também acho. Você está bem Seu Sirigueijo? - concorda Lula Molusco.

-Eu nunca estive tão bem na minha vida, por isso quero aumentar o seu salário Bob Esponja – Responde Sirigueijo.

-Ei, peraí. Por que esse idiota do Bob Esponja ganha aumento e eu não? - Resmunga Lula Molusco.

-É por um simples motivo: ele é melhor que você! Além disso, você não passa de um cara chato, resmungão e que tem uma voz irritante. Hahahahahahaha... - Retruca Sirigueijo.

-Hehehe... hehehe... hehehe... É mesmo Seu Sirigueijo, o Lula Molusco não merece nada – concorda Bob Esponja.

-Cala a boca vocês dois! Eu sou o mais bonito, o mais popular e o mais talentoso da Fenda do Bikini e vocês não passam de uns invejosos.

-Oi Bob Esponja! - chega Patrick.

-Pronto, só faltava esse bobão pra completar o time. - fala Lula Molusco.

-Quem eu? - reponde Patrick.

-Não, imagina. - disse Lula Molusco debochando e já nervoso.

-Patrick, olhe pra ele. Ele não tem cara de idiota? Hehehehe... - debocha Bob Esponja.

-AHHHHHHH! CHEGA! VOU IR EMBORA DESSA ESPELUNCA! - e Lula Molusco sai com muita raiva.

Bob Esponja de repente ficou chateado com sua atitude:

-Ah não! Olha o que nós fizemos. - disse ele.

-NÓS? Você e o Sirigueijo que falaram isso. - responde Patrick.

-Sabe, eu acho que nós deviamos ir no Lula Molusco pedir desculpas. - fala Sirigueijo.

-Boa idéia! - fala Bob.

-É mesmo. Eu até que posso ajudar vocês. - disse Patrick.

-Aliás eu acho melhor um jantar. Aí, a gente convida o Lula Molusco. - sugere Bob Esponja.

-Pode até ser, mas, onde vai ser esse jantar? - pergunta Seu Sirigueijo.

-Onde você acha que vai ser?

-No Balde de Lixo?

-NÃÃÃOOO! VAI SER AQUIIII! - reponde Bob e Patrick.

-Tá bem, mas eu não vou pagar as despesas. Meu dinheiro é precioso. - fala Sirigueijo.

-Então ótimo, nós pagamos tudo.

_To be continued..._


	2. Um jantar com dois motivos

Uma Viagem a Outro Lugar

-------X--x----X--x-------

**Um jantar com dois motivos**

No dia seguinte, os três foram para o Siri Cascudo logo de manhã cedinho para deixar tudo pronto. Fizeram a mesa como se fosse um jantar romântico, colocaram velas, arrumaram os pratos, as taças e os talheres como as regras de etiqueta mandam. Bob Esponja também fez a comida, pois era quem cozinhava melhor. Toda a arrumação e decoração do Siri Cascudo tava andando muito bem até que chega alguém.

-Oi pessoal! - era Sandy chegando – Nossa! Vai ter algum acontecimento especial que não é do meu conhecimento?

-Oi Sandy! - falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah, é que nós deixamos o Lula Molusco chateado e queríamos pedir desculpas, então estamos organizando esse jantarzinho. - esclarece Sirigueijo.

-Ahhhh... - e Sandy faz uma breve pausa.

-Mas, o que veio fazer aqui? - pergunta Patrick para Sandy.

-Bom, na verdade, eu vim me despedir de vocês.

-Por quê? Você vai morrrer? NÃÃOO! - desespera Bob Esponja – Não vá! Não agora! Buáááá..

-Bob Esponja não deprima, e não é nada disso que você está pensando.

-Então o que é?

-Eu estou mudando para a minha terra natal. - fala Sandy com uma voz mais triste.

-Ahm? - Seu Sirigueijo fica na dúvida.

-Estou voltando para o Texas. Estou com saudades daquele lugar, os peões, as fazendas aquele clima country... Ahhh – e Sandy suspira imaginando as boas coisas daquela região.

-Que pena! - disse Patrick meio cabisbaixo – E quando você vai?

-Vou essa noite ainda.

E o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até que Sirigueijo teve uma idéia e reuniu Patrick e Bob Esponja num canto e cochichou, sem que Sandy possa ouvir nada:

-Nós podemos fazer uma festa de despedida.

-Isso, essa noite junto com o pedido de desculpas do Lula Molusco – propõe Bob Esponja.

-BOA IDÉIA! - exalta patrick.

-Patrick, cala a boca! - fala Seu Sirigueijo baixinho.

-O que estão cochichando aí? - pergunta Sandy.

-Ahhhh... Nada. - falam os três meio sem jeito.

-Sandy, você não está afim de vim aqui no Siri Cascudo hoje à noite? - pergunta Bob Esponja com um tom meio sarcástico.

-Ahmmmm, tá bom. Vai ser até bom que assim posso me despedir dessa ótima lanchonete e comer meu último hambúrger de siri. - disse a criatura da terra – Então, até hoje a noite.

-Tchau Sandy! Esperamos você. - e os três se dispedem dela.

Tudo estava indo muito bem até Patrick lembrar de um detalhe: como eles íam atrair o Lula Molusco até o Siri Cascudo? Todos ficaram pensando em uma possibilidade e Seu Sirigueijo teve uma boa idéia:

-A gente podia pegar uma nota de dinheiro e colocar na porta da casa dele e amarrar ela em uma corda, depois alguém toca a campainha e nós puxamos a nota até o Siri Cascudo.

E Bob Esponja e Patrick concordaram com a idéia proposta por Seu Sirigueijo. Quando estava anoitecendo eles foram pra casa e colocaram uma roupa mais formal, depois combinaram de se encontrar em frente a casa do Lula Molusco para colocar o plano em prática. Colacaram a nota em frente a porta e logo bateram a campainha.

-Quem é? - pergunta Lula Molusco abrindo a porta. Viu que não havia ninguém e começou a entrar em sua casa mas depois reparou aquela cédula de dinheiro solta em frente a porta de sua própria casa e sem pensar duas vezes avançou no dinheiro e logo viu que ele estava "se mexendo" e assim foi atrás, Bob Esponja puxava Lula Molusco enquanto ria baixinho e mais a frente, Patrick e Sirigueijo corriam até o Siri Cascudo para poder receber Sandy, que já devia estar chegando.

Bob Esponja estava quase chegando na lanchonete e encontrou com Sandy no meio da caminho mas ela nem viu ele, quando Bob Esponja entrou no Siri Cascudo, Lula Molusco se espantou, até largou o dinheiro de lado, e Sirigueijo, Patrick e Bob começaram a implorar o perdão de Lula Molusco:

-Lula Molusco me perdoa, por favor! - diziam eles.

-Ai está bem, estão todos perdoados. Mas pra quê isso tudo? - dizia Lula Molusco se referindo à arrumação do Siri Cascudo.

-Ah... é porque assim você iria gostar mais e nos perdoaria. - disse Bob.

-Mas Lula Molusco, aproveitando que você está aqui. Você poderia ajudar a gente fazer uma despedida bem bonita pra Sandy – pergunta Patrick.

-Ahm? - questionava Lula Molusco.

-É que a Sandy está voltando para o Texas e nós queríamos fazer uma despedida.

-Ela já deve estar chegando – dizia Sirigueijo.

-Eu ajudo vocês – afirmou Lula Mousco.

E foi o tempo de Lula Molusco falar que ajuda na despedida e Sandy surge na porta do Siri Cascudo se preparando para entrar e todos perceberam sua presença e ficaram aos seus lugares e quando Sandy entrou, a luz se acendeu e todos exclamatam:

-SURPRESA!

Os olhos de Sandy se enchiam de água e todos foram até a porta e abraçaram a critatura da terra.

-Nossa, muito obrigada! - dizia ela.

-Sandy, fizemos essa simples festa de despedida pra você, antes de partir, relembrar os moentos que teve aqui no mar, na Fenda do Bikini, no Siri Cascudo – falava Seu Sirigueijo.

-É Sandy, eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca esquecerei de você – dizia Lula Molusco com uma voz meio triste.

-Nem eu! - exclamavam Patrick e Bob Esponja.

-Eu também nunca esquecerei de vocês e realmente tive ótimos momentos aqui na Fenda do Bikini – afirmava Sandy.

E todos começavam saborear a deliciosa comida feita por Bob Esponja até que Sandy se levantou e ficou encima da mesa:

-Peraí, por que todos estão chorando? - disse ela – Vocês vão comigo pro Texas.

-QUÊ? - todos assustaram.

-É isso mesmo. Não quero ver ninguém triste por minha caus então vocês vão viajar comigo.

-Mas Sandy, nós vivemos na água e lá encima só tem ar. Como vamos sobreviver? - pergunta Bob.

-Ahh... fácil. Vocês levam uns capacetes cheios de água. - esclarece ela.

-Êêêêêêêêê... Então eu vo pra casa arrumo minha mala e nós partimos! – exclama Patrick.

-Eu vou pra casa também pra arrumar minhas malas – fala Sirigueijo.

-Eu também! - disse Bob Esponja.

-E você Lula Molusco, não vai não? - pergunta Sandy.

-Vo né, fazer o quê. - responde Lula Molusco.

-Então vão todos arrumar as malas e me encontrem aqui no Siri Cascudo em dez minutos. Não se atrasem! - exclama Sandy.

E passados dez minutos todos já estavam no Siri Cascudo como foi o combinado. Bob Esponja levou duas malas: uma pra ele e a outro pro Gary, porque ele não podia deixar seu animal de estimação sozinho. Patrick só levou uma mala, com duas peças de roupa e no resto da mala ele encheu de comida. O Lula Molusco parecia que ía levar quase todas as coisas que haviam em sua casa: levou sua clarineta, sua paleta e todo o material que usa para fazer obras de artes, levou até uma peruca para ficar mais bonito, aliás, para ficar menos feio, e também ele só não comprou uma prótese de nariz porque não dava mais tempo. O Seu Sirigueijo um tanto de dinheiro e ainda levou a fórmula secreta do hambúrger de siri para que o Plankton não roube.

-Bom, então vamos!

_To be continued..._


End file.
